The Heian
by Cho Ji Hyeon
Summary: Taeyong just want an acceptance or maybe peace and a little bit of love. Jaeyong story.


**NCT belongs to God, their parents and SM Entertainment**

 **Warning : this fic contain super angst story. Close that X button if you don't like my imagination. I warned you. Maafkan semua typo dan grammar karena ngetiknya di hp**

* * *

Even if you die and leave me alone, at least i know that you know that i love you more than my career, more than my life. And if you let me, spending your remaining time with me as your husband is the best thing that happen in my life even it just temporary. You said it yourself that love is beautiful and powerful but it could be a weapon that destroy you the most, please know it that when you no longer by my side, love will destroy me for sure but that's the risk i'm willing to take, because you worth anything to fight for.

I know that there is just one reality in your life, you gonna leave everyone whom you love but believe me, when you are pushing me away to protect me from the pain of love or leaving you because i couldn't endure the heartbreak is the biggest mistake in my life. Please let me hold and love you for the remaining time, i couldn't promise to give you this world but i can promise you that wherever you go, i will always hold you dear and love you. You, my sweetheart, is making me madly in love with you

* * *

There's nothing left for you to come back to my life. Every pores on my body is breathing your name, every cells inside me is written with your name. I'm trying and trying to reach your hands but I'm nothing to you. Tell me, why should I take your hand after everything you've done to me, even when my whole life is still screaming for your existence? What you broke is my heart and I don't think it's going to be repaired. Why do you come back? You have ambition and there's no space for love. That was what you said but you kissed that person's lips just after you broke my heart. Why did you say that I'm the perfect person for you after ignoring my presence all this time? I need you. But you simply don't care about me.

* * *

Taeyong berusaha memahami kenapa dirinya mengalami semua itu. Apakah dosanya sudah mulai dihitung sejak berada di dalam kandungan ibunya? Atau yang lebih parah saat dia masih merupakan sel telur dan sperma yang belum bersatu? Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Matanya menghitung tetes demi tetes cairan obat kemoterapi yang masuk ke pembuluh darahnya melalui infus. Dokter bilang dia pasti akan sembuh. Semua itu bohong, dia tahu itu. Dia merasakannya, hidupnya tak lama lagi.

Dipejamkannya matanya berusaha mengingat beberapa momen berharga yang dilaluinya. Tidak banyak memang tapi cukup untuk menguatkan hatinya. Hanya ada satu hal yang dia sesali. Dia ingin sekali pergi ke Dubai. Dia sudah berencana liburan ke sana saat musim semi nanti, tapi dia tidak menduga bahwa umurnya sudah hampir habis.

Pikiran menyenangkannya berjalan di tepi pantai digantikan oleh memori masa lalunya menghabiskan waktu seorang diri di tepi laut di Busan. Dulu dia sendirian, sekarang pun begitu. Waktu itu Taeyong baru saja berkelahi dengan siswa SMA tetangga, membuatnya babak belur dan menerima skors. Padahal dia sendiri masih SMP. Taeyong lupa apa penyebab perkelahian itu. Orang tuanya marah besar. Tubuhnya yang sudah babak belur mendapat pukulan, dan hukuman terakhir yang diberikan padanya adalah tidak mendapat makan malam dan dihukum di dalam gudang.

Taeyong kabur tentu saja. Berjalan tanpa tujuan di sebuah pantai di Busan. Busan dulu adalah kota tempatnya tinggal, sebelum pindah ke Seoul. Dia memang lupa kenapa perkelahian itu terjadi, hanya saja Taeyong terlibat di perkelahian itu agar orang tuanya mulai memperhatikannya. Sepertinya sia-sia saja. Setelah dihukum, dia kembali diabaikan.

Taeyong membuka matanya ketika memori tentang orang tuanya muncul. Matanya memanas dan tanpa sadar diremasnya sprei tempat tidurnya. Bahkan ketika dia sekarat mereka masih tidak peduli. Taeyong ingin merasakan belaian ibunya dan pujian bangga dari ayahnya. Sepertinya hal itu masih mustahil untuk didapatkan.

Seseorang menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang meremas sprei dan melemaskan jari-jari kurus dan pucat itu. "Taeyong hyung." Panggilnya. Taeyong menegang tapi mengabaikan orang itu. Dipejamkannya lagi matanya berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Lagi.

"Taeyong hyung, kau belum sarapan, apa kau tidak lapar?"

Taeyong masih tidak menjawab. Orang itu menghela napas dan meraih kursi di samping ranjang Taeyong kemudian duduk di atasnya. Diganggamnya lagi tangan yang sama kurusnya dengan tubuh yang kini berbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Taeyong hyung, apa kau tidak kasihan melihat kami yang bersedih karenamu? Apa kau tega meninggalkan kami?"

Taeyong mulai jengah karena orang itu mengungkit hal yang sama tiap dia datang berkunjung kemudian dilanjutkan perdebatan, kadang kecil kadang menjadi besar berakhir pertengkaran dan orang itu diusir dari kamar rawatnya karena dianggap menimbulkan keributan dan stres bagi pasien yang dalam hal ini Taeyong.

"Aku ada atau tidak memangnya kalian peduli?"

Orang itu mendesah keras. "Hyung kau tahu kami membutuhkanmu." Yang dibalas Taeyong dengan dengusan.

"Butuh sebagai tampang atau manusia?"

Orang itu tidak menjawab.

"Sudah kuduga. Tak perlu berlama-lama di sini, Jung. Kembalilah pada teman-teman dan kekasihmu. Di sini adalah tempat orang mati. Hiduplah dengan tenang dan bahagia. Tak usah mengurusiku. Aku toh hidup tidak lama lagi."

"Kenapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu, Hyung?" Orang itu, Jung Jaehyun mulai meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Jung? Bukankah dulu kau bilang aku hanya memperlambat langkahmu, kalian semua menjadi bintang? Bukankah dulu kau bilang aku terlalu memandang tinggi diriku karena berpikir bahwa kau menyukaiku? Dan siapa ya yang bilang kalau benci melakukan fanservice denganku agar rating kita naik?" Taeyong menjawab dengan santai.

"Hyung, aku menyesal dengan semua yang kukatakan dulu padamu. Aku sangat jahat dan aku minta maaf, Hyung."

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi tolong diingat bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Berlututlah hingga seribu tahun, Jung tapi semuanya tidak akan pernah sama. Baik itu aku atau kau, semua sudah berakhir. Luka ini bukan luka yang sembuh dengan maaf. Kau tidak bisa menutup luka tembak dengan plester yang bisa kau beli di minimarket."

Jaehyun yang menatap wajah pucat Taeyong mengalihkan tatapannya. Terlalu malu untuk menatap matanya.

"Aku dulu memujamu, Jung. Bahkan hingga sekarang aku masih memujamu. Meskipun sekarang kau bersumpah setia padaku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena sejak dulu aku ditakdirkan untuk sendiri." Taeyong kembali membuka matanya dan menatap sangkar burung yang diletakkan tepat di depan jendela kamar rawatnya.

"Kau lihat burung merpati dalam sangkar itu? Putih bersih dan cantik. Pemiliknya pasti sangat menyayanginya dan tidak rela bila burung itu pergi. Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Karena cinta pemiliknya, burung itu tidak dapat merentangkan sayapnya dengan lebar dan merasakan hembusan angin tiap dia mengudara. Kau tidak lihat wajah sedihnya? Betapa dia merindukan kebebasan."

"Itulah cinta, Jung. Cinta menghancurkan merpati itu. Begitu juga cintaku. Rasa cinta menghancurkan seluruh hidupku." Taeyong menarik tangannya yang digenggam Jaehyun dan berbalik memunggunginya. Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya yang kembali basah berusaha menghalau air mata yang siap tumpah.

"Tak perlu datang lagi kemari, Jung. Aku yang tidak ingin melihatmu. Kau pasti paham rasanya, kan? Karena dulu kau bilang tidak ingin melihatku."

Jaehyun tahu, sia-sia saja berada di sana. Taeyong menolaknya. Sudah lama Taeyong tidak ingin lagi berhubungan dengannya tapi dia berusaha menutup mata, berharap bahwa masih ada sedikit ruang di hati Taeyong untuk menerimanya di sisinya.

Dulu Jaehyun berusaha menyingkirkan Taeyong dari hidupnya. Semua kepura-puraan itu membuatnya lelah. Skinship demi skinship untuk menarik penggemar tapi tidak sebanding dengan hasil yang mengecewakan. Ditambah Taeyong yang seolah menjadi anak emas perusahaan dengan masa lalunya yang membuat Jaehyun jengah. Katakan Jaehyun iri. Katakan Jaehyun gelap mata. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ketika Jaehyun menyadari apa yang telah ia rusak, Taeyong tidak lagi ada di sana.

Jaehyun hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi yang sukses dan terkenal. Rupanya keinginannya harus terwujud dengan menjadi anggota grup. Jaehyun berusaha sekeras mungkin menjadi yang terbaik tapi sepertinya perusahaan lebih menyukai Taeyong. Mereka sama-sama baru debut tapi Taeyong mendapat kebebasan sebebas-bebasnya termasuk membuat lagu mereka. Jaehyun berpikir bahwa lagu yang dibuat Taeyong tidak akan pernah sanggup membuat mereka menjadi grup nomer satu. Jaehyun kecewa. Dan yang lebih membuatnya marah, perusahaan ingin agar Jaehyun memiliki bromance dengan Taeyong agar reputasi Taeyong membaik.

Benar saja, sebagian besar fans menyukai 'hubungan'nya dengan Taeyong, rating mereka naik tapi tidak banyak. Di hubungan pura-pura itu, Taeyong benar-benar jatuh hati padanya. Di hadapan Taeyong, Jaehyun tersenyum sayang. Di belakang Taeyong, dia menyumpah-nyumpah. Tidak sudi menerima perasaan Taeyong karena hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Pada akhirnya Taeyong menyatakan perasaannya. Tentu saja Jaehyun menolak dengan kata-kata selembut mungkin agar Taeyong tidak menangis. Dia berusaha membuat Taeyong memahami bahwa dia ingin impiannya tercapai dulu dan itu memerlukan pengorbanan berupa tidak ada hubungan asmara hingga mereka sanggup mengadakan konser tunggal di berbagai negara. Taeyong kecewa tapi dia menerima keputusan itu baik-baik.

Di beberapa waktu, Jaehyun tahu bahwa Taeyong menatapnya sendu dan penuh harap namun cepat-cepat dialihkan, berpura-pura tidak memerhatikan Jaehyun. Dan di suatu malam, karena kecerobohan Jaehyun, Taeyong mengetahui bahwa Jaehyun menerima pernyataan cinta Kim Doyoung, salah satu anggota grup mereka. Jaehyun juga tahu bahwa Taeyong terluka tapi dia kembali menutup mata.

Taeyong yang sebelumnya introvert, menjadi lebih diam. Taeyong yang memperoleh gelar leader berusaha bertahan tapi perlahan member grupnya mulai mengabaikannya. Sepertinya tidak hanya Jaehyun yang jengah dengan keberadaan Taeyong. Hingga puncaknya, Johnny menjadi leader tidak resmi grup mereka.

Jaehyun berpikir bahwa perusahaan akhirnya menyadari bahwa Taeyong tidaklah seberbakat dan seistimewa itu untuk memperoleh tanggung jawab besar menjadi penulis lagu grupnya. Sinar Taeyong seolah meredup.

Di malam yang dingin bulan Desember di Seoul para member menghabiskan berbotol-botol soju di ruang tamu dorm. Tinggal sedikit lagi mereka akan menghancurkan seisi dorm dengan tingkah liar dan bar-bar mereka. Yuta yang kadang bermulut pedas tanpa sengaja beradu argumen dengan Doyoung. Pikiran mereka sama-sama dipengaruhi alkohol. Di tengah adu mulut yang tinggal menunggu waktu menjadi baku hantam, Taeyong masuk ke dorm setelah tertahan di kantor manajemen.

Taeyong berusaha melerai keduanya tapi makin menyulut amarah kedua orang itu. Mereka yang semula saling adu mulut melontarkan kata-kata jahat pada satu sama lain, mulai menyerang Taeyong. Sekali lagi Taeyong berusaha bertahan sampai akhirnya, Jaehyun yang emosinya sudah di puncak ubun-ubun menyerang Taeyong dengan telak.

"Kau pikir kau siapa ikut campur urusan kami?! Kau ada di sini hanya memperlambat jalan kami. Kau dan semua skandalmu itu! Kau pikir aku suka berdekatan denganmu? Tolong berkacalah! Biar kukatakan sekarang agar kau mengerti, kau tidaklah lebih baik dari kami semua, yang ada kami tidak bisa berkembang karena tertutupi olehmu dan aku muak melihat wajahmu!"

Begitu kata-kata itu terlontar, Jaehyun merasa puas tapi itu tidak lama. Hatinya mendadak diliputi kabut, berat penuh penyesalan ketika Taeyong tidak memandangnya dan menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali. Ruangan itu mendadak senyap. Kepala-kepala yang tidak bepikir jernih mulai tersadar bahwa secara langsung, mereka mengeluarkan isi hati mereka pada Taeyong. Secara kasar dan memalukan.

"Hyung.." Jaehyun ingin meraih tangan Taeyong untuk meminta maaf, namun Taeyong membalik badannya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tidak ada lagi Taeyong setelah itu. Taeyong tidak pulang ke dorm selama seminggu. Tepat tujuh hari setelah malam naas itu, Jaehyun mendapati Taeyong keluar dari ruangan CEO sambil membawa sebuah ransel. Meskipun hanya sekejap, Jaehyun dapat melihat bahwa Taeyong habis menangis dan dalam waktu yang lama.

Dua minggu kemudian perusahaan resmi mengeluarkan pernyataan bahwa Taeyong mengundurkan diri dari grup NCT. Berbagai spekulasi muncul, berita baik dan buruk saling tumpang tindih. Banyak yang mendukung, banyak yang menyesali. Tidak akan ada sidang tuntutan mengenai kontrak karena Taeyong membayar lunas denda pembatalan kontrak.

Entah sejak kapan ruangan yang ditempati sebagai kamar Taeyong sudah bersih. Tak menyisakan satu buah pun barang. Begitu juga dengan keberadaan Taeyong. Dia tidak ada di rumahnya maupun kerabatnya. Taeyong seolah menghilang begitu saja. Menjadi sebuah nama dan kenangan yang sempat hadir di kehidupan banyak orang.

Ruangan kecil yang hanya muat berisi satu tempat tidur single dan nakas yang sebelumnya menjadi milik Taeyong, rencananya akan menjadi kamar pakaian. Para member membersihkan ruangan itu, dan ketika Jaehyun menarik nakas berwarna krem itu untuk mengeluarkannya dari ruangan itu, sebuah buku jatuh di depan kakinya.

Jaehyun mengambil buku itu dan melihat isinya. Banyak sekali fotonya di dalamnya. Foto-foto itu berjatuhan. Jaehyun mengamati foto itu satu per satu. Fotonya saat upacara kelulusan, ulang tahun, tertidur di sofa ruang depan dorm, memasak, rupanya diambil tanpa sepengetahuannya. Harus Jaehyun akui foto-foto itu bagus sekali. Siapapun bisa melihat bahwa orang yang mengambil foto itu sangat mengagumi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun meraih foto-foto itu dan berniat menyelipkannya kembali ke dalam buku kemudian menyadari ada tulisan di balik setiap foto itu.

'Tampannya, dongsaengku'

'Dia 17 tahun tapi sudah sematang itu.'

'Andaikan dia tahu betapa aku menyukainya.'

'Dia suka orang lain. Hatiku sakit sekali.'

'Dia pikir dia bisa membohongiku, tapi matanya mengatakannya bahwa dia membenciku.'

Sampai akhirnya Jaehyun menatap sebuah foto paling bawah. Fotonya merangkul Taeyong di ruang ganti artis, tepat di depan Doyoung yang menatap mereka malas. Jaehyun membalik foto itu merasakan tangannya gemetar.

'Anak ini adalah satu-satunya orang aku cintai. Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah peduli, tidak ada yang peduli, anak ini pun pura-pura peduli. Lihat bayangan pria yang menatap jengah kami itu? Dia adalah orang beruntung yang memenangkan hati anak ini. Bolehkah aku bersikap egois dengan berharap sedikit saja ada kesempatan untukku di hatinya? Aku toh tidak akan hidup lama.'

Jaehyun menjatuhkan benda-benda yang dipegangnya dan menatap tanpa fokus halaman buku yang terbuka itu. Dia baru menyadari bahwa buku itu bukanlah buku bacaan biasa. Di sampulnya tertulis Studi Terapi Kanker dan Penanggulangannya, yang lebih menakutkan dari buku itu terselip hasil tes laboratorium atas nama Lee Taeyong dengan hasil yang menunjukkan positif kanker sum-sum tulang.

* * *

Dari puluhan senior baik yang dikenal maupun mengenalnya, hanya sedikit yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Seniornya Park Chanyeol ini misalnya. Sesekali bila tidak sibuk dengan grupnya sendiri, Chanyeol datang menjenguknya. Membawa sekeranjang coklat yang amat disukainya. Taeyong pergi tanpa ada yang tahu, dia masuk ke rumah sakit ini pun tidak ada yang tahu. Entah bagaimana caranya Chanyeol menemukannya. Yang pasti, di pagi yang hangat ketika Taeyong membuka matanya, Chanyeol sudah ada di sisinya dan tersenyum lebar kemudian memarahinya karena mengambil keputusan gegabah.

Mau tak mau Taeyong tersenyum dan tertawa karena Chanyeol perhatian padannya. Dia tidak berusaha memberitahu Chanyeol apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya ucapan terima kasih karena telah menemukannya. Chanyeol yang belum selesai menumpahkan uneg-unegnya menjadi tidak tega.

Hari ini pun, setelah Jaehyun akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Taeyong, Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Taeyong. Hati Chanyeol sedih melihat Taeyong yang tinggal tulang berbalut kulit. Pucat pasi seolah mudah terbang tertiup angin. Tubuh Taeyong yang dulunya menari dengan enerjik dan indah kini sudah tidak berdaya.

"Kau datang, Hyung?" Taeyong bertanya ketika menyadari seseorang masuk ke kamar rawatnya. Tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Chanyeol lah yang datang.

"Anak bodoh, kau tidak memakan sarapanmu?" Taeyong kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang diucapkan Jaehyun.

"Perutku mual sekali, Hyung. Aku sudah tidak ingin makan apapun lagi. Maaf aku tidak bisa menghabiskan coklat yang kau bawa tempo hari."

Chanyeol diam tak menanggapai jawaban Taeyong. Hatinya diliputi ketakutan bahwa Taeyong benar-benar tidak akan bertahan sedikit lebih lama. Untuk sesaat ruangan itu hanya diliputi keheningan. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

"Kau bicara seperti akan mati saja. Kau akan sembuh kau tahu itu kan? Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Senyum Taeyong melebar.

"Hyung tahu orang tuaku tidak pernah mau menatap wajahku sejak aku bayi, aku bingung harus diletakkan dimana abuku nanti bila sudah mati. Bisakah kau menebar abuku di pantai XX di Busan sana?"

"Kenapa di sana?" Chanyeol menyadari bahwa suaranya menjadi serak. Air mata lolos dari sudut matanya.

"Tempat itu satu-satunya kenangan indah yang kumiliki tentang orang tuaku. Untuk pertama kalinya orang tuaku memperhatikanku, walaupun dengan pukulan karena aku berkelahi. Karena mereka memukulku aku berpikir bahwa mereka ternyata peduli. Badanku sakit sekali tapi aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Aku melakukan hal itu lagi dan lagi. Hanya agar mereka peduli padaku, tapi rupanya hal itu memiliki karma. Pria yang kucintai jadi membenciku karena masa laluku. Bila aku pergi tolong juga katakan pada mereka, ayah, ibu dan Jaehyun bahwa aku mencintai mereka."

Chanyeol meremas tangan Taeyong dan menangis. Tidak peduli bahwa tangisannya diketahui Taeyong. Tidak ada yang spesial dari anak itu yang membuatnya tertarik. Tapi mata Taeyong yang mengatakan bahwa ia kesepian sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk mulai memperhatikan Taeyong sejak hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di kantor agensi.

* * *

Chanyeol sudah lelah menangis. Matanya menatap lautan di hadapannya dengan kosong dan tangan kanan sesekali meraih segenggam abu di kotak yang ia peluk dengan tangan kirinya. Abu Taeyong. Chanyeol memenuhi keinginan terakhir Taeyong untuk menebarkan abunya di pantai yang ia sukai. Kembali ke alam. Bebas bersama angin.

Masih ada abu di dalam kotak itu tapi gerakannya berhenti. Chanyeol menoleh menatap beberapa orang yang berdiri di belakangnya menyaksikan abu Taeyong ditebar. Beberapa orang yang peduli pada Taeyong. Irene yang rambutnya dikucir ekor kuda, berantakan tertiup angin. Wajahnya menunduk tak ingin menunjukkan matanya yang sembab. Di sisinya berdiri Jisung yang juga sudah lelah menangis dan bersandar pada Yunho yang merangkul tubuh kecil Jisung. Taeil dan Yuta yang berusaha menahan tangis, menatap jauh ke laut biru. Kemudian Soojung yang diapit Jongin dan Sehun, seperti halnya Irene. Menunduk menyembunyikan air mata.

Mata Chanyeol menemukan orang yang dia cari. Orang itu berdiri sedikit jauh dari mereka. Menatap kosong ke langit yang cerah. Chanyeol berjalan menuju orang itu. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan bertanya orang lain.

"Jaehyun-ah." Panggilnya. Orang itu, Jung Jaehyun, menunduk dan menatap wajah Chanyeol. Menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol.

Alih-alih berkata lebih jauh, Chanyeol menyerahkan kotak berisi abu Taeyong kepada Jaehyun. Lagi-lagi Jaehyun hanya menatap kosong, kali ini ke arah kotak itu. "Tebarkanlah abunya. Lepaskan dia. Di dunia ini dia tidak hidup dengan bahagia, lepaskanlah agar dia bebas mencari kebahagiannya."

Seolah menjadi robot, Jaehyun berjalan ke tepi pantai dan mulai menebarkan abu Taeyong. Wajahnya datar tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Jaehyun-ah."

Tangan Jaehyun yang masih terulur di udara seiring dengan butiran abu terakhir Taeyong yang tersisa ditiup angin lautan membatu. Seolah berusaha merasakan tiap sentuhan Taeyong.

"Taeyong mencintaimu."

Jaehyun menjatuhkan kotak abu itu kemudian terkekeh. Kekehan itu pecah menjadi tawa dan tak lama tawa itu menjadi raungan kesedihan dan putus asa. Jaehyun menangis keras dan jatuh terduduk menatap angin membawa pergi Taeyong. Menangisi kebodohan dan penyesalannya. Taeyong memang terluka tapi dia masih mencintainya. Jung Jaehyun, pria jahat yang mematahkan hati kesepian Taeyong. Jaehyun adalah kesempatan bagi Taeyong untuk memiliki orang yang mengasihinya tapi Jaehyun sama saja dengan semua orang. Dia mencampakkan Taeyong bahkan sebelum Taeyong membuka dirinya padanya.

* * *

Berita kematian Taeyong cepat sekali tersebar, secepat munculnya berita hengkangnya dari NCT. Ucapan belasungkawa berdatangan, baik dialamatkan ke agensi atau ke NCT. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti dimana tempat tinggal Taeyong sehingga semua ucapan dan bunga itu diletakkan di depan kantor agensi.

Pesan terakhir Taeyong belum tersampaikan. Sejujurnya Chanyeol bingung harus mencari orang tua Taeyong kemana. Data yang diberikan Taeyong pada perusahaan adalah data lama sehingga yang tercantum di data pribadi milik Taeyong terdiri dari alamat rumah lama di Busan dan nomer teleponnya yang sudah tidak aktif. Dia dan beberapa staf agensi berusaha mencari tahu dimana alamat rumah orang tua Taeyong yang sekarang.

Sepertinya, Tuhan ingin Taeyong segera beristirahat dengan damai karena tiga hari setelah penebaran abu Taeyong, sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan paruh baya muncul membuat keributan di kantor para manajer. CEO dan pemilik agensi menemui mereka langsung dan mengajak untuk mengobrol di ruangan CEO. Melihat dari wajah tampan si pria dan wajah cantik jelita si wanita, mereka menduga bahwa pasangan ini adalah orang tua Taeyong.

Wanitu itu mulai dengan marah-marah dan mengatakan bahwa agensi tidak profesional karena tidak mengetahui bahwa Taeyong mengidap kanker stadium 4 kemudian menuding bahwa perusahaan yang mengeluarkan Taeyong. Serupa dengan yang dikatakan si wanita, pria itu juga menuding bahwa terjadi pembully-an terhadap Taeyong. Pemilik agensi memilih diam membiarkan kedua orang itu mengeluarkan semua emosi mereka. Sampai akhirnya kedua orang itu lelah dan kehabisan bahan tudingan.

"Saya benar-benar menyesal karena tidak menyadari kondisi Taeyong ketika masih berada di bawah bimbingan saya. Saya pun masih terkejut dengan berita duka ini, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Sebenarnya kami mencari Tuan dan Nyonya untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhir Taeyong. Chanyeol, kemarilah."

Chanyeol yang dipanggil ke ruangan itu ketika para staf mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah orang tua Taeyong duduk diam selagi adu mulut sepihak orang tua Taeyong terjadi. Orang tua Taeyong menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa saya sampaikan, Tuan, Nyonya. Taeyong sudah mengetahui bahwa dia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Taeyong melakukan semua kenakalan itu agar diperhatikan oleh kalian. Dia minta maaf karenq telah merepotkan kalian berdua. Taeyong bilang meskipun kalian tidak pernah bersitatap, Taeyong mencintai kalian."

Pasangan itu terdiam sebelum akhirnya tangis ibu Taeyong pecah. Ayah Taeyong tampak terguncang tapi tidak berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Asisten CEO berusaha menghibur wanita yang tampak terpukul itu. Sementara pemilik agensi meremas bahu ayah Taeyong yang menutup wajahnya dan menangis dalam diam.

* * *

Di atap dorm, angin bertiup lebih kencang. Angin memainkan helaian rambut Jaehyun yang kini kembali berwarna hitam. Warna kesukaan Taeyong. Jaehyun duduk bersandar pada dinding pembatas dan menatap langit yang masih cerah. Jaehyun mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu ketika orang tua Taeyong datang ke kantor agensi dengan membawa keributan.

Setelah tangisan mereka reda, beberapa staf menunjukkan tempat tinggal Taeyong yang ditemukan ketika mencari alamat rumah Taeyong di Seoul saat Taeyong memutuskan kontrak kepada mereka. Tempat tinggalnya berupa apartemen sederhana dan kecil tapi tertata rapi. Orang tua Taeyong merapikan apartemen itu dan membawa barang-barang peninggalan Taeyong untuk mereka simpan. Di antara barang-barang itu ada beberapa buku harian yang sudah penuh dan foto-foto Jaehyun. Orang tua Taeyong memberikan beberapa buku harian dan foto-foto itu padanya.

Jaehyun mengelus salah satu buku harian itu. Sampulnya berwarna kuning cerah dengan motif spongebob kecil di punggungnya. Buku itu berisi curahan hati Taeyong yang menderita karena ia adalah anak hasil hubungan satu malam ayah dan ibunya. Ayahnya adalah suami orang lain dan ibunya adalah tunangan pria lain. Satu malam itu menghancurkan hidup ayah dan ibunya. Ibunya mengandung. Istri sah ayahnya meminta cerai dan tunangan ibunya mencampakkan ibunya. Ayah dan ibunya menikah dengan terpaksa. Ayah dan ibunya berusaha bertahan tapi hanya ada kebencian di hati mereka terhadap Taeyong. Ketika Taeyong berumur 10 tahun, ayah dan ibunya bercerai. Taeyong hidup sendiri di rumah kecil di Busan bersama ayah yang sering berada di luar rumah.

Taeyong hanya diperhatikan bila dia mendapat hukuman dari sekolah atau skors. Jaehyun mulai memahami kenapa Taeyong berbuat hal-hal seperti itu. Jaehyun merasa sangat buruk. Taeyong yang dia anggap sebagai laki-laki jahat dan tidak tahu malu, ternyata hanyalah anak yang kesepian dan haus perhatian orang tuanya.

Taeyong berusaha keras ketika menemukan passion dalam dance dan musik. Dia ingin diakui tapi kali ini dengan cara yang benar. Taeyong mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya ia untuk pertama kalinya, kemampuannya diakui ketika dia menuliskan lagu untuk grupnya sendiri. Taeyong bukan anak bodoh. Dia tahu banyak orang yang tidak menyukai skandal masa lalunya sehingga dia berusaha dua kali, tidak empat kali lebih keras dari siapapun untuk berada di tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Dia berusaha mengambil hati para senior dan instruktur di yang gigih belajar di bawah bimbingan mereka akhirnya meluluhkan hati para senior dan instruktur di agensi.

Semua sudah terlambat bagi Jaehyun. Seandainya sejak dulu ia berusaha mengenal Taeyong, mungkin ia masih bisa menghabiskan sisa waktu Taeyong bersamanya. Bohong kalau Jaehyun tidak memiliki perasaan pada Taeyong. Jaehyun mungkin membenci Taeyong pada mulanya tapj perasaan sayang itu mulai tumbuh seiring dengan semua _skinship_ yang dilakukannya bersama Taeyong. Perasaan itu semakin menguat ketika ia mengetahui Taeyong berbaring tidak berdaya di sebuah rumah sakit tempat ayah Jaehyun bekerja tepat setelah Taeyong mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan.

Semilir angin kembali membelai helaian rambut Jaehyun. Katakan Jaehyun berimajinasi, angin yang bertiup terasa seperti jemari lentik Taeyong memainkan rambutnya. Jaehyun memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian itu.

"Taeyong _hyung, saranghae._ "

 **THE END**

* * *

Annyeong, salam kenal Jaeyong shipper. Maafkan saya yang bikin ff super angst begini, efek mood jelek dan g ada moment jaeyong nih. Pingin dibikin multichapter tapi saya cukup tau diri kalau bikin ff semoodnya aja. Maafkan saya yang udah menistai member-member NCT di ff ini. Mind to leave a review? No? Yes? Thank you...


End file.
